liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrink (001)
Shrink, A.K.A. Experiment 001, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and Jumba's first experiment to be assigned a number. He is designed to shrink and/or enlarge objects. He was apparently named by Jumba and Hämsterviel before coming to Earth. His one true place is enlarging goods at the Keo Farm. Biography Experiment 001 was the first genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was an experimental experiment designed to change the sizes of objects. When he was created, it is presumed that Jumba and/or Hämsterviel dubbed him Shrink. Right after he was created, it got to the press who posted things about him in the papers. One clip showed a headline of "Idiot Scientist Actually Creates Something!" with Hämsterviel's enlarged bottom in Jumba's face. Eventually, Shrink and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At some point, Shrink was presumably activated, captured, and tamed. Leroy & Stitch Shrink was seen in a newspaper clip on the wall of Jumba's lab along with several other pictures of Jumba and Hämsterviel's early accomplishments. Hämsterviel then tried to convince Jumba to work for him again. However, Jumba refused and pointed out that Hämsterviel had been responsible for getting the former arrested. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Shrink, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Shrink participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Shrink made an appearance in season 2 of the Stitch! anime where he shrunk Stitch and Yuna's cousin. It is revealed that he can be very mischievous and has the ability to levitate. He appears again in a later episode along with Squeak, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. Biology Appearance Shrink is a small purple experiment with a white lower jaw and chest, three wobbly legs, two stubby little arms and two floppy antennae with two rings. Special Abilities Shrink emits a green ray from his eyes that will shrink an object or organism to a very small size. It has been demonstrated that only the first zap shrinks the object, the second restores its size, and every other enlarges it. He can deny gravity to an extent of levitation and/or flight. Weaknesses Shrink can easily be manipulated by his victims, he can be easily steered by directing his antennae, and can be used as a turret. Trivia *Shrink is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, and Leroy. *Shrink's pod color is blue. *Shrink is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 001. Primary function: Shrinker". *Shrink is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-44-24.jpg|Shrink's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h04m22s160.png 001shrink.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-09.jpg|Shrink in the Stitch! anime Shrink1.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-46-34.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-47-35.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-16.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-48-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-24-28.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-04.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-25-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Flying experiments